


After Cultere Lesson

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard does enjoy some parts of his new foreign school, Alucard is a transfer student, Cameos of characters but mainly Alucard and Integra, College AU, Everyone is multilingual, F/F, F/M, Hellsing OST references, Hellsing Ultimate OST alos referenced, Hellsing characters and references everywhere, Hellsing references, Integra is a grade A student and interested in one certain language, Integra is attracted to Alucard, Integra is popular, Integra's P.O.V, Maxwell and Intergra are Head Boy and Head Girl and like to bicker, Multi Lingual Alucard, Multi Lingual Integra, Non-Binary Zorin Blitz, Pip is also a transfer student and really nice, Wanting to learn a new language, What courses I think Intetgra would take, first person p.o.v, interested in culteres, school subjects, weird school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard is your typical loner Goth/Emo teenager until he sees grade A student and Head Girl, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, dancing. What he doesn't know is that she is interested in learning his language.<br/>Also, they really like eachother but will deny it stubbornly.</p><p>Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfer student from Romainia

Out of everyone at the Van Helsing college, only one boy was called a nickname to refer to him that no one wanted to get to know him: Weird Romanian Transfer Boy. He first turned up at Van Helsing college a few days ago, dressed all in red and black, with piercings and admittedly amazing luscious black hair that flopped over his forehead. He always seemed to be listening to music on his phone; old rock, Japanese jazz or Romanian music. Interesting choices, but they never crossed my mind before.  
I don't think he was ever aware that I noticed him. 

But everyone saw him when he was pushed into my English class with a translator.  
There's never been someone like him here.  
He looked around nervously, and all I wanted to do was reach out to him and comfort him, telling him to ignore 'Major' and his stupid friends, plus the narcissist that is Head Boy, Enrico Maxwell, Italian piece of shit that he is.  
But I didn't speak Romanian myself. I've always wanted to. When I thought I couldn't be more intrigued by a culture, he spoke one whole, shaky sentence in English with a heavy Romanian accent that I hoped would never go away. 

'My name is Alucard.' 

I noticed how my classmates were all staring at him, and that probably added to his nerves, so I looked down and read the textbook, flicking through the questions on the culture. We found out that the translator would be staying with him (he personally asked in that wonderful language) and the teacher allowed it.  
I wanted to turn around and talk to him when our lesson ended, but I only knew how to say hello in Romanian.  
Wouldn't be much of a conversation. So I did what was expected of me, and studied while blocking out the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra and Maxwell's teams have a game of dodgeball (an odd version XD I am not normally interested in P.E) reffereed by Mr Incognito. Integra is also surprised by some things.

He was there again. I mean, of course he would be, he's nearly in all my classes: as far as I know here, only the girls take dance.  
I saw him in the sea of white vests and red shorts while everyone chatted about the game of dodgeball. Maxwell and his stupid friends were gossiping about who they could bruise on my team. Guess they didn't get the memo that Pip Bernadotte, Seras's boyfriend and leader of the Wild Geese football team, was back from holiday. Seras and Pip seemed to fit as opposite as they were, not just in nationalities. He liked beer, she liked Pepsi. She was quiet and he was loud. She liked to keep her head down in class, while Pip had often gotten called back by the Headmaster. Funnily enough, how he first saw her was when he was getting told off.  
Last year, Pip was our new transfer student- only he knew near perfect English, although he always swore in French in class so he wouldn't get caught- and he was already getting shouted at by the teacher for what was, sad to say, because he refused to cut his hair even though the teacher called it 'sissy'. I never liked that teacher, no one did, and I was lucky to have avoided most of it. Until me and Seras walked back up from walking around the park, and it was the only time I'd ever heard him go silent; in fact, his cigarette fell out of his mouth. I don't think he even realised he was silent long enough for both of us to see, poor him, although looking back it was funny. Not just because of that, he turned to the teacher smugly and said,  
"I bet this 'sissy Frenchman' can get a date just like that."  
The teacher- Laura Bavanshee, and thankfully a fired teacher- shook her pale blond head and said never in a million years.  
Now, from Seras's silence, I knew she was blushing. So he saw. So he knew she was interested in him.  
He winked at her, and Miss Bavanshee looked in disgust.  
What outraged her and amused me greatly, was that she gave the most filrtausous wink I've ever seen on such a normally introverted girl!  
And just like that, they connected.  
As I said, they were opposites, but opposites can be as thick as theives.

"Ma Cher, you are as beautiful as ever! I've missed you."  
Seras tried not to laugh as the long haired Frenchman embraced her cheerfully.  
"Mr Bernadotte, my name is Seras." she joked, repeating what she said when they first met.  
"And that name has been driving me crazy, ma amour..." he replied, chuckling as he too repeated the first line he said when they first met. Seras was blushing and giggling as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Get a room, you pigs!" shouted a Welsh accent, indicating the young woman who shouted that was Yumiko Tagaki, a half Japanese girl who wanted to be a Nun. If she wants to be a nun, she should work on not being such a eavesdropper.  
Seras pulled away slowly from Pip, and turned to look her. Everyone was very lucky the teacher, Mr Incognito was out of the room.  
"I'd say that to you, since you and Heinkel like to suck eachothers faces off."  
The hall erupted with laughter, even Alucard. Maybe that was all he could understand- a simple insult. But where was he getting taught English? Maybe he-  
"Miss Hellsing!"  
Mr Incognito was looking at me.  
"Yes Sir?" I said, hopefully having avoided him seeing me look at Alucard.  
"First to serve is you."  
"Oh, Mr Incognito, you wouldn't want that. She was too busy looking at the ridiculously dressed new meat!" Chortled an certain annoying Italian.  
"Maxwell, it is none of your business." I said, trying not to get mad. Everything about Maxwell pisses me off!  
Surprisingly, he paled even more as he looked behind me and quickly apoligised for his rudeness: a trait very uncommon in the pasty faced prick.  
As Mr Incognito ranted at Maxwell about rudeness, I looked over my shoulder. It was Alucard.  
He was the one who glared at Maxwell.  
The next thing was what shocked me: he waved. He knew Maxwell was picking on me?  
"Hellsing!"  
I quickly turned around again, sighed and served.  
As soon as I did so, both teams ran to try to get a move ahead of the other team. Heinkel was running straight for the ball, and hit it with her fists. Pip got there first in my team; he hit it to their side, obviously so no one could catch it. Unfortunately, a ginger haired boy with freckles on Maxwell's team hit the ball. I ran straight for it, and hit it to the other side, hitting Maxwell.  
"Maxwell is out!" Mr Incognito shouted. "Integra's team serves!"  
"Well done, Integra!" Seras hissed in my ear.  
I served it again and as I ran, I shouted my thanks to her, and to keep up the good work. I ignored Maxwell's sour eyed stare.  
The ball was already hit by Yumiko, with Heinkel cheering her on. I hate to admit, they were cute. But I'm competitive, so now we managed to get Maxwell out, my team will not lose.  
I ran ro hit it but someone already did, and I accidently collided with them, causing me to fall to the floor.  
"Sorry." I began to sat, and I fell silent as I looked up in surprise at Alucard.  
He looked a bit shocked too. It quickly dissolved into a smile though- it was an attractive one, 'great' I thought sarcastically- and he held out his hand. I grabbed on to his hand and pulled myself up. I looked around and smiled quickly at him, which he returned before his attention was drawn to the Italian twat.  
"Ah, Integra, courting on the court? And with Freak-Boy?" Maxwell jeered, ignoring Mr Incognito yelling at him.  
"Piss off!" I yelled before I could stop myself, as I quickly jogged to the other side. I heard a few laughs- there was one that was new, was it Alucard?- as I hit the ball, hitting a blonde boy on Maxwell's team. 

Ten minutes later, it was me, Seras, Pip and Alucard against Yumiko and Heinkel.  
'2 against 4' I thought confidently. 'This should be easy'.  
Pip served, but Yumiko batted it out of his hand. Alucard hit the ball and it hit Heinkel. Yumiko growled as he high fived Seras. I hit the ball, but Yumiko caught it and threw it back, but I tossed it back. She tossed it and got out Pip, the ball thudding against his abdomen. Maxwell's team cheered and Seras gave Yumiko a bitchy look, who winked evilly.  
Yumiko served it but Alucard hit the ball to Yumiko with such force that I didn't think she would even block it. But she caught it, and smirked evilly.  
I forgot to say Yumiko is also very competitive. Its like a whole other side to her.  
Yumiko hit the ball to try to get me out but I caught it and threw it right back. Seras caught it.  
The much shorter blonde girl was never good at dodgeball, but somehow she caught it. It was caught by accident; it was as if the ball just flew into her hands. Though she did throw it...and Yumiko was out.  
I grinned as I hugged Seras, who looked pleasantly surprise that she had such a power to defeat the unbeatable Yumiko. The men of my team all cheered and chanted Seras's name as they all ran to hug Seras. She laughed as Pip picked her up bridal style and kissed her cheek.  
Alucard ruffled Seras's hair and muttered something as I approached Seras.  
"That was brilliant." I beamed at my best friend, still wrapped in her french boyfriend's muscular arms.  
"Thank you, Integra!" she laughed.  
I didn't just mean her. I meant Alucard, too.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip, Seras and Integra have lunch together, and Integra is teased for her feelings for Alucard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally wrote chapter three, as you know. Now, the way I've wrote Alucard has so far been vague and mysterious; I've not revealed much about him. I will definitely in the future ;) and I teased an upcoming chapter about Archery! That will be fun to write :D I've only done Archery once and it was great.  
> Keep an eye out for the references to the animanga here!
> 
> Hellsing Ultimate belongs to Kouhta Hirano
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

"Maybe he understands you but can't speak English himself? Like, he was taught what the words mean, but not how to say them. If zat makes sense." Pip told me as we all waited in the lunch line, all of us holding our empty plastic trays.  
"Maybe. Or maybe he just surveys situations, that's why he's so silent." Seras added from behind him. I looked at them thoughtfully.  
"Possibly." I paused to think, then looked at my plastic tray as I sighed.  
"Then again, I could be thinking about it too much." I moved up, and held out my tray, letting the lunch lady pour the slop of the day onto it. I looked at with disgust, and I know Pip and Seras were then on either side of me, looking in the same amount of disgust. It would have been comical if not for the stench.  
"Mon dieu- Oh, Merde!" Pip hissed just before he received his own slop of a meal.

We walked to a table- unlike the stereotypical popular students, we don't have our own table, and honestly that's just fine! I could never stand that; sitting at the same table everyday when there's so much room. Since it is nearly Summer, gradually people have been going outside to enjoy their lunch anyway.

We sat down at the empty table, and Pip pinched my garlic bread before tearing it in half.  
"You won't want that- if you want to kiss Alucard, I don't zink vampires are aroused by the stench." he teased, referring to Alucard's pale complexion and his dark clothes, also knowing I hated garlic bread anyway.  
"Funny you should say that, because I know he is outside."  
The Frenchman nearly fell off his chair.  
"Wh- how?!?"  
"I saw him," I admitted, crossing my arms. "You couldn't possibly have noticed since you and Seras were making out."  
Pip chuckled.  
"C'est la vie- zis is your love life we are talking about, not mine."  
"Love life?" Seras had appeared, tray in hand, slop on the tray and a cutely confused look on her small face.  
"Oh, yes, for once I am not talking about your love life." I said sarcastically, pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh, how I laugh. Ma Cher, we are talking about Integra's love life. Zhe obviously fancies Alucard." Pip told his girlfriend, resulting in them laughing.  
"H-how DARE you! I do not fancy Alucard, the idea is simply preposterous!" I said with a bit too much denial in my voice. In my defence, I was blushing like mad! Definitely not because they mentioned Alucard, because they assumed the first male I show interest in- not even romantic- I want to kiss!  
I looked about, and luckily no one saw. I couldn't have dealt at all with Maxwell making fun of me for 'being thirsty' for the 'new meat'.  
I flicked some of my hair out of my eyes, straightened my shirt and cleared my throat so it could resume my normal pitch.  
"No, I simply want to make him feel welcome. And not the way you and Seras did to each other!" I insisted sternly.  
Chuckling, the two lovebirds wiped their eyes.  
"Sure, Integra." Seras finally said, getting a spoonful of her 'food'.  
"Whatever you say." Pip smirked, doing the same to his.  
"Thank you." I relaxed upon saying that, and got my own.

For the remaining time we had at lunch, we talked about school project deadlines and such.  
"Speaking of deadlines, I forgot that book to help me with my Maths." Seras groaned. "Wish me luck on finding it without getting caught by Mr Alhambra."  
Pip grinned and stood up, embracing his lover.  
'Sometimes I wish I had someone who I could be with like that.' I thought wistfully.  
"Until we meet again, Ma Cher." Pip purred lovingly, making her giggle.  
"Au revoir, Mr Bernadotte."  
"Bye Integra! See you tomorrow!" she waved as she jogged out; I wouldn't see Seras until Archery tomorrow, so it was just me and Pip.

Pip smiled as his girlfriend left, then turned to me as we put our trays away.  
"If you ever work up the courage to talk to him, I found out that he normally hangs out in the music room." He said casually. I stopped, blushed and smiled as I turned to him.  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know  
> Merde= Crap  
> C'est la vie= That is life  
> Au revoir= Goodbye
> 
> I can't put any French more complex than that because I am terrible at it XD Then again, I do have a good friend who is excellent at French.


	4. Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra and her classmates have their Archery lesson with Mr Incognito. Alucard's translator is stuck doing something else for the day, so Mr Incognito pairs Alucard with Integra since he knows Van Helsing's Head Girl is multilingual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Hello strangers...Life caught up with me and I had writers block. I haven't abandoned this, I promise!  
> I have this headcanon that canonverse Integra and Alucard are multilingual too, since one of them has lived for over 500 years, and the other is in charge of a vast organization. Heads of organizations must take trips to other countries and communicate with people of importance in those countries, right?
> 
> I found out there is more than one sign language. XD im a dummy, haha. If this chapter doesn't clarify, Alucard and Integra are using ASL, American Sign Language.  
> Going to Pride in Nottingham inspired me to headcanon Zorin Blitz as non binary. I don't think Zorin would mind any pronoun. Yes, I made Pip a nerd. And OOH, Seras foreshadowing ;) XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing Ultimate, or the characters from the Anime series.  
> Enjoy!

The whistle blew for everyone to stop talking, and for Mr Incognito to check for any stragglers to the field. We're lucky it was a hot day- it was Summer after all, and red P.E shorts and white tops weren't ideal for colder weather.   
"Okay then, class, listen up. Register check!" The teacher shouted. Every outfit he owned had this weird grey and purple pattern, including his P.E uniform.  
"Seras Victoria!"  
"Here, Sir!"  
Mr Incognito rattled off names in his usual bizarrely creepy voice, every student answering in monotone.  
It wasn't long until the end of the register that I noticed the missing presence of Alucard. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late...  
"Zorin Blitz!" Mr Incognito barked in conclusion.  
The buff woman behind me- in fact she didn't care whether saw her as a woman or a man, and she was okay with every pronoun- grinned confidently.  
"Here, Sir." She said, just as I heard footsteps. I didn't need to look behind me to know Alucard was there, wearing his signature colour of black proudly apart from his red shirt. I did look though, and noticed he was clutching a small sheet of paper.  
"Alucard! Why are you late?! And where is your translator?!" Mr Incognito barked again, making every pair of eyes turn to him. Rip Van Winkle giggled. I found myself relating to the hyperactive German: unless Mr Incognito spoke Romanian, we all knew he wouldn't a verbal answer so asking was pointless.

Alucard ignored him, not that he could speak English, and passed the note to our teacher, pointing at the sentence.  
Our teacher muttered as he read the letter, bur it was loud enough that I could hear.  
"I, Vladimir Freeman, can not be here today. I am afraid that communicating with Alucard will have to be a bit of a bother today." He read, causing me to instantly think of the kind half English half Romanian translator Vladimir.  
I could see Mr Incognito thinking desperately, scrunching up his weirdly thin face.  
"Okay, everyone, get into pairs. Alucard," he turned to the gloomy teenager.  
"You will be with Integra, as she is multilingual."  
'Not in Romanian!' I thought as part of me panicked. Then someone nudged me.  
"Lover boy can sign." Zorin whispered, to my surprise.  
"Thank you." I whispered back before I realised I said it.  
'But how well?' I wondered as the muscalar non-binary woman pulled away.

Someone tapping my shoulder pulled ne from my trance. Of course, it was Alucard. I turned to him. He looked as awkward as me, poor him. Couldn't Vladimir have gotten him someone else to translate? I know Alucard knows a little English, but that's it!   
He gave me a shy grin and a wave. I smiled back, forgetting my worries, hoping he would know what I would sign. I recently managed to polish American Sign Language, so it was almost a habit that I used it. Anyway, I assumed Zorin meant American.  
'How much sign language do you know?' I signed to him. His eyes brightened in surprise and laughed softly. A beautiful sound, I concluded in my mind.  
'A lot. Teacher wants us to do Archery, right?' he signed. I laughed a little myself, happy we could communicate in some way, and nodded.  
'How good are you at it?'  
'Not much' he signed, looking at me.  
'Its fine,' I signed as I stepped to the bow and arrow in front of us. 'I'll show you.'  
He nodded gratefully. 'Look at what I'm doing.' I signed to him, picking up the bow and arrow.

'I know some other languages too, it'll be hard to sign with bows in our hands.' he signed, then began speaking in Japanese.  
'I learned this because of my music and since I like the country." he said.  
I instantly caught on, grinning. I felt more relaxed around him, knowing that while we could not speak to each other in our mother tongues, we could at least speak.  
"I learned it because my best friend's boyfriend is into manga and anime." I grinned as I picked up the bow and arrow.  
"Watch closely." I said, positioning my hands to hold the equipment correctly. I squinted to see the target, and fired the arrow. I grinned as it landed right in the center.  
I turned to him, and he was speechless. He smiled and gave me a little clap, and I couldn't resist laughing.

Our practice sessions ended, and we had an archery competition with the rest of the class. Whoever could get the target dead on was the winner. In the end, the final two were Seras and I. The person who won was me- Seras' arrow was very close, but my arrow shot straight into hers. As I lowered my bow, people voiced their admiration, and a certain Italian prat scoffed.  
"You are very good at that." I heard Alucard say to me in Japanese as I sat down. I smiled.  
"If we practiced doing that, you could be too." I said half jokingly. He was about to answer but Mr Incognito blew his whistle and announced that lesson was over.

"Sayonara, Integra." Alucard then said and made off to the boys changing rooms. I brushed off my confusion about why his leaving was so sudden and found Seras as we went back to the changing rooms.  
"Can I come over to yours for a while? Sorry it's short notice." My friend asked. I shook my head with a smile and informed her my mother was staying at a hotel tonight for a conference tomorrow.  
Seras grinned. "Perfect. I need to tell you some things you'll find important."


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras and Integra have tea, talk about Alucard and a new event at their college...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I made this a draft days ago but I was so busy at college that I couldn't post it XD Excited to write the next chapters to come, and hope you all enjoy!

Hellsing Ultimate school AU latest chapter  
Seras turned her housekey in her door, and like the sweetheart she is, began making me a cup of tea as I walked in.  
She glanced at me, smiling, as she took the teabag out.  
"Don't come up with me, just wait here, I won't be long." She explained while she was locked the door and I finished making the tea. I could tell Seras had a plan, and when Seras had a plan, you didn't say no or she would whine. I chuckled as I obliged and sat down in her kitchen, sipping my tea. I forgot to blow so I did, Alucard floating into my mind, amongst other things. What was Seras planning to tell me?  
I heard her rustling about upstairs. She was getting everything she needed: her sleeping bag, and all the essentials she deemed nessescary for a night over at mine; DVDS, manga, anime, spare clothes and of course bathroom essentials.  
"You know I've got the spare pull out bed, Seras. You don't need that sleeping bag." I called up, even though I knew what she'd say.  
Silence followed, but then I heard footsteps on the landing whilst I sipped the tea.  
"I told you before, I don't mind. That bed isn't the best place I slept anyway."  
A chuckle left me.  
"Let me guess: nothing beats your bed, or Pip."  
A mostly amused, slighly annoyed 'shut up' went from the landing to my ears. Then I saw her with a backpack and her sleeping bag, which I carried.  
We walked to the door, key to my car in my hand.  
Seras was great at remembering to get what she wanted for sleepovers, however ever since she forgot her socks and said I could keep them, I always asked her if she had everything.  
As I put her sleeping bag in my car boot, I noticed her check her pocket for something. br /> "Yes. Let's go."  
The backpack went in the boot as well, of my white convertible beetle, and in ten minutes they were at my house.

We got out, and I began to make not one but two cups of tea. I love tea so much- can't go without it. Besides from hot chocolate, it's the best drink in Britain.  
Seras fell into one of my chairs with a big happy sigh. She knew what I was going to ask her, and I grinned. I slid into my chair opposite her and gave my best friend her tea.

"So, what's this news about Alucard?"  
Seras smirked, blowing on her tea and then pulling out the crumpled poster from her pocket and sliding it over to me, amd I picked it up in curiousity. I pushed up my glasses and read the brightly coloured poster.

'Battle of the Bands? I get that you and Alucard are musicians, but the rest of our college isn't exactly musically gifted."  
"You dance. Sing, play the piano and violin."  
"Minus me though" I shrugged, but then I realised I had kept out Maxwell, his followers and Major and his idiot friends. This only meant one thing, as normally we didn't give two shits about that lot.  
"Their going in it??? Ha! The only talented ones are Rip and Zorin, and you know what they prefer: flexing and goofing off."  
Seras shook her head.  
"Nope. I heard Yumiko and Heinkel singing earlier. And don't get me started on Maxwell. He definetly doesn't look it, but he's very musically skilled."  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "So all of them are joining in this thing? Are you?" I added.  
Seras nodded. "Yeah, I signed up..." she nervously laughed, looking sheepish as I facepalmed.  
"You meant us too."  
"Yeah. Well, Alucard wanted me to join and then I suggested you, he went bright red, and you two seem so cute together! Me and Pip noticed you gossiping earlier, and both of you looked really happy. Then he said yes- Well, I've" she got bashful again.  
"I-I've been teaching him English."  
I chuckled at the blond girl.  
"I should've known, Seras. So have you two met before?"  
"Not until he moved to the college." she confirmed.

I tapped my fingers on the table as I drank my tea.  
"So, I know I should ask him myself, but I don't know the limits to his multilinguism-" I started, putting my empty mug in the sink, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks.  
"You're shhhhhy!" I turned around instantly.  
"Am not!"  
I protested. Seras winked.  
"Sure you're not, Miss Cool and Collected, I believe you!" 

"Anyway, what does he play?"  
Seras told me I should hear for myself and that she was revealing nothing, the tease. She added that the Battle of the Bands was on October the fifteenth.  
"Are you in though?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Although I was grinning. All the way through I was amused, and I admit excited- Alucard keeps getting more and more interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	6. The first music session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras drags Integra to the music room...Alucard's musical ability is finally heard.

When the bell for the college break sounded, the first thing Seras did was grab my arm and drag me to the music block. She was a lot smaller than me, so it must have comical for onlookers; tiny Seras Victoria pulling Head Girl Integra by her sleeve.  
"You haven't told me anything other than what you told me last night!" I demanded. "Are we going to be late to next lesson? Is Major and his bunch of idiots going to be there, is this going to be like an audition??" I ranted. The shorter of us ignored me and kept walking.  
Seras hissed for me to shut up as we entered the music block to find Alucard.  
"I get it: you're nervous because you looooveeee hiiiimm..." She teased while we walked up the stairs. (why there was two sets I'd never understand.)  
"Fuck you, I don't and you know that." I hissed in reply, ignoring my flaming cheeks. I thought I had blushed enough last night: Seras talked about Alucard as if I fancied him (which I don't...I'm just using that as an example) and listened what he can do musically; he'd been writing and composing his own songs, he could play the piano, violin and guitar and he was really into Jazz and Rock, sometimes Metal.  
Musically speaking, he was a genius.

A familiar deep voice rumbled into our ears from room 303.  
''Shooby dooby doo, shooby dooby doo, doo-doo..."  
I froze. What a gorgeous voice...  
"Still not saying you like him?" Seras giggled, looking at me. I realised I had thrown my hand out so we could stop walking and start listening.  
"No. That instrumental...is that all him?"  
I heard my friend sigh and she gave me a little push to step in as she whispered "Why don't you ask him?" playfully.  
Taking a shaky breath (I haven't been into the music block in a while, thank you very much...) I walked in to the sound of jazzy effects on keyboards. It was so good to hear.   
He had his headphones in, singing whilst he played the keyboard. He had no way of hearing me...   
Biting my lip, I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and I gave a smile- that I hoped wasn't awkward- and greeted him nervously in Japanese.   
His expression told me he wasn't expecting me, and he greeted me in the same language with a bashful grin. Then he fell silent, not knowing what to say.  
Seras chipped in.  
I now know that they were talking about why I was there: they were speaking Romanian.  
Part of me wanted to ask Seras if she could speak in any other language I can undertand. The other half just wanted me to say 'Oh yes, please keep talking....'  
Giggling at me, my friend switched back to English.   
"I just told him why you're here." She told me. I nodded, and watched Seras skip to the instruments casually, picking up an acoustic guitar.   
Her fingers started to pluck the strings gently but quickly. It changed from a English song- Someone Like You by Adele- to a Korean ballad by Taeyang called 'Eyes, Nose, Lips'. I had forgotten Seras still knew the language.  
"Nice song." Alucard managed to say, moving to the drums. I was pleasantly surprised- his English wasn't as limited as I thought.   
"He's a great artist, like all of Big Bang. Our musical tastes are sort of multicultural as well." Seras explained with a grin, her strumming ceasing. I had an idea.  
I asked him in Japanese if I could play the keyboard, to which he nodded. I walked to it and began playing the chords to Clubbed to Death. I heard drums, then looked behind me: it was Alucard. We smiled at each other.  
Even though that instrument wasn't featured in the song, Seras tried playing to it on guitar, and it worked out well.  
A few minutes of messing around on instruments, I asked Alucard in Japanese if he played an orginal piece. He nodded in confirmation, and I looked at the clock. Half past three. An hour and a quarter left of college, and to be honest we could leave at five if we wanted to: I had a feeling Alucard had more than one orginal song.

Unzipping his bag, a red folder almost filled to the brim came out. He handed it to me, and I opened it. It was all his orginal songs. When I stopped having piano lessons, I forgot how to read sheet music, but now I was teaching myself again how to, my sight reading skills were rusty but I could understand. This was actually handy in this situation...maybe he could play something. I looked at the other pages. The pages revealed that he had written music sheets for different instruments, and some songs that had lyrics, some that didn't.   
"These are brilliant." I muttered.  
"Thanks." I turned my head while knowing Alucard was so close to me (honestly, I could feel his breath) and we smiled as we looked into each others eyes.   
"Do you...want?" He asked and gestured playing the keys.  
I looked down slightly and chuckled, shaking my head, and I explained in Japanese about my sight reading skills.  
Alucard nodded.  
"Alright, break it up you lovebirds!" Seras giggled, while getting in between us.  
I blushed and I'm very sure he did as well when we moved away: him to the keyboard and me to one of the seats, the other occupied by Seras who bounced excitedly.   
Alucard took a breath, then he began playing, presumably from where he left off. He was singing in English!  
"No I don't want your revelation....   
Take me once into the revolution....  
Down down, won't you hear the vibration?  
Take me home and I'll look to return..."

At the end, me and Seras were speechless with wide eyes. He looked at us curiously and we put our thumbs up. His face broke out into a huge grin, and neither of us could resist grinning along with him.  
"The World Without Logos?" I signed when I reached the keyboard, daring to look at his sheet music...and to get close to him again.  
He nodded with that grin of his.  
"It just came to me. I know the name is weird." He signed.  
I'd rather listen to weird music than no music at all. Especially if it's from Alucard.  
Later, Seras and Pip gave him a lift home. I drove back to my house in my car, unable to get the songs we had played out of my head.


	7. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wanted this initially to be a oneshot, but it was a combination of fun brainstorming with my best friend and me not having a clue and being to lazy to google dance moves for classical slow dance for a sole individual XD  
> I hope you like this!

A few days after our first proper rehearsel- we agreed on performing two of Alucard's pieces, A Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction and The World Without Logos with Pip as our drummer- I found out that the second floor of the music room was a dance studio.  
"It's rarely ever used," The head of music, Mr Penwood, told me. "Apart from a few people from time to time. Now, Seras tells me that you, herself, Pip and Alucard have entered the Battle of the Bands." He removed his cigar from his mouth, and blew smoke in the direction opposite us. It was pointless, really. Even if I wasn't in his tidy, confined office, the smoke would still find its way into my system. Passive smoking. Not that it mattered- I used to smoke myself, but after my father died I grew intent on quitting: That was half a decade ago, and I wasn't addicted. Once again, not that it mattered. Sir Penwood was a very helpful and kind man, and talking about something as pointless as smoking was just that.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong Integra, but your next question is going to be do the songs performed have to be limited to covers. Am I wrong?"  
Always surprised by him knowing what I was going to say, I nodded.  
"The answer, Miss Integra, is no, the contest rules allow contestants to perform any songs, orginal or otherwise."  
Feeling a smile on my face, I thanked him and began walking out.  
"Good luck, Miss Hellsing." 

I haven't danced for ages. But I wanted to, and I knew what I would dance to. Truthfully, I wanted to forget about all the pressure on me for a while: my crush on Alucard, the battle of the Bands contest, Maxwell and his dumb friends.  
Seeing black floor perfect for dancing as I pushed the door open to the dance studio, I smiled and stepped in. I had one of those big CD players with me, with the song I wanted in there.  
My Heart will Go On.  
It was because I did a project on the film with Seras, and the song had been stuck in my head ever since. It was lovely.

I set the CD player down and pressed play. I started to dance, my limbs moving in time to the melody.

I heard the door creak shut as I performed a ballerina spin. Maybe I didn't close it?  
As I went into a position where I stood on my toes, ankles crossed over and my arms downwards with my finger tips touching for the songs end, I couldn't help but think someone watched me. I didn't feel creeped out though: I was told that nearly no one goes in the dance studios, and only the music students could stumble across this. But if it was Seras or Pip, then they would make themselves known.  
I'm pretty sure it was Alucard. That made me smile.


End file.
